Project Freelancer: Squad Echo
by ChreeXD
Summary: A new elite squadron has been formed. Rated M for language and minor violence.
1. Zitech

PROJECT FREELANCER: SQUAD ECHO

"Alaska, Jersey, Ohio and Virginia, you have been assigned to Squad Echo. An elite team for PROJECT FREELANCER." "Yes sir." "Dismissed"

"Shit. We are part of an elite squadron?" Alaska said quietly. "That's fucking bullshit, they're going to have massive expectations for us" "Yeah, well just do your best." Ohio said positively. Squad Echo were not at the top of the Freelancers, but they were not at the bottom.

"Come on, get up. The Director wants to see you" "Fuck, A mission?" Alaska complained. "Echo. I have assigned you with taking out PROJECT Zitech. They have been disrupting our missions and communications. We need to take them out for future missions. You will depart at 1000 hours today." The Director explained. Echo walked off into different directions, Virginia going to the offices, Jersey going to their room and Alaska and Ohio going to the armory. "You're going to be blowing up a fucking building, so why are you taking a sniper?" Alaska told Ohio. "You ever heard of support? Dumbass" Alaska took two SMGs, Fragmentation Grenades and a .45 pistol.

"SQUAD ECHO. YOU WILL BE DEPARTING IN 0030. PLEASE HEAD TO THE ARMORY IF YOU ARE NOT THERE ALREADY" Jersey and Virginia ran into the armory. Virginia took a Battle Rifle and an Assault Rifle while Jersey took a Silenced Assault Rifle with a Silenced 10mm pistol. They all headed for the Pelican and then they flew to Zitech HQ.

"I have a visual on 4 guards near the entrance. There is another 6 guards inside the building on the first floor." Ohio said through his helmet. "I recommend you used silenced weapons only" Virginia took a silencer from her pack and attached it to her Battle Rifle. "Shit, I didn't bring any fucking silencers" "You fucking retard, just wait until it is clear, alright?" "Cut the chatter! You should infiltrate when the guards are not looking, which is... NOW" Ohio took out the 4 guards quickly and then Jersey took out the guards inside while Virginia kept the receptionists quiet. "Clear" Alaska walked into the 1st floor. "If you take the elevator up to level 41 there will be a co-ordinator there. He only has one guard. Wait, the guard has markings that match Zitech's elite troopers. Alright, you will be up against an elite trooper. They have a supplies the— Alright it looks like you already got in. Nice job" "Thanks for your help Ohio." Virginia said sarcastically. "We can take it from here Ohio, you call for a way out." Virginia commanded. Ohio called for a pelican to pick them up on his position. "ETA 30 minutes" "We will make, don't worry" Virginia said confidently. "5 minutes." "The charge is set and ready to detonate. It's all yours Virginia." "Take a jetpack and let's get out of this place. "ETA 1 minute, Echo, where are you?" Ohio said tensely. "Right behind you" Ohio turned around and there was nothing. He heard a large explosion and there was Alaska, Jersey and Virginia, with the Zitech building exploding and burning behind them. Screams of pain in the background, but it was all broken up by "Get in Echo Squad, go, go, GO!".


	2. Fruit Market

PROJECT FREELANCER: SQUAD ECHO

Chapter 2

"It looks like you were successful with your assignment." "Yes sir." "I have something special for your whole squad. It is fragments of a second AI that we created. You shall tell no-one of this, or you will suffer the consequences." "Yes sir."

"This new AI, how come no one has heard about it?" Alaska asked Jersey. "Keep your fucking voice down, Idaho is next door!" "And why did they give it to us?" Alaska said, refusing to reply to Jersey. "Well, we did just take down Zitech. They could destroy our HQ, but we got them first." Virginia replied. "Well I guess so, but still. We can't tell anyone one?" "Think, dumbass!" Ohio said impatiently. "Well what the fuck does my Tau do?" Alaska asked. "Hey Jersey, hack into freelancer's data to check."

"Tau: A technical AI. Can help decoding, rewiring or things meaning the same." Jersey explained. "How about Omicron?" Ohio said. "Omicron: A tactical AI. Can help with missions that include stealth or co-ordination. There is some information that has been removed." "How about Ka—" "Echo, what are you doing?" The director was standing at the door. "Just checking up. You know, like… Knowing what these do." Alaska replied. "By hacking into Freelancer's Data?" "Well obviously" Ohio said. The director shot Ohio, and gave the gun to Alaska. Idaho, Oregon, Tennessee, Iowa and Kansas ran into the room. "You shot Ohio?" Oregon exclaimed. "It wasn't me it, it was the Di-Director." "Enough! I am not a fighter, and why would I shoot him? He is part of my project! Guards. Take Ohio to the First Aid center and lock Alaska in his jail."

"You're squad will not be operational until Ohio is better." "How about Alaska?" Virginia asked. "Well we'll see what happens to him."

"That director is a dick!" Jersey told Virginia. "Come on, let's go to the prison cells." Alaska took his helmet, threw it on the ground and cracked it. He was in a prison suit and he did not look very happy. Jersey went up to the prison bars and kicked it, making a dent. "Give me your gun." Alaska told Jersey. Jersey passed his pistol to Alaska. Alaska pulled the tag off and made sure that there was no evidence that this was Jersey's. He left it on his table.

The next day the Director came into the Freelancer Prison. "What's this? A gun? You will have to go to the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Center." Alaska quietly whispered 'yes' to himself. The Director got the guards to take him out. They grabbed him firmly. When they were walking to the door he broke free and escaped the building. He ran outside and got rid of his prison clothes. He washed them and then he walked away.

Jersey and Virginia heard the news about Alaska, as well as everyone. They sent a squad to go find him. Jersey, Virginia, Idaho, Oregon, Tennessee, Iowa and Kansas were not allowed to be part of the squad because they could go rouge as well. Nevada, Utah and Montana were sent instead. They had to send a squad because Alaska could be equipped with weapons, and Alaska is a skilled soldier.

"Has anyone seen a man that looks like this?" Utah shouted into the crowd. They were only a mile away from Alaska's position. Due to the technology, they were able to trace Alaska because of the gun he left on his table. "I saw him, he was in a market called 'Gregoes Fruit Market'. "Fruit, huh? Why would he need fruit?" Nevada whispered.


	3. The Director

PROJECT FREELANCER: SQUAD ECHO

"Director. Number 9 attacked us with mangoes." Vermont said. "Useless Freelancer. Kill him." Nevada took the honours and shot Alaska. "What the f—?" Alaska slowly faded away. "Hey director! Next time remember to strip my fucking AI!" Alaska shouted. Alaska regained his armor and Nevada charged at him. They entered a hand-to-hand combat battle. Alaska blocked the first punch but Nevada threw an uppercut. Alaska then hit Nevada in the stomach a lot and grabbed his head, and punched it hard. Montana got her gun and shot Alaska. Alaska got hit, but he used Nevada's body as a meat shield. He threw his body at Montana and then Alaska stabbed Montana. He shot the director in the shoulder and then proceeded to fight Vermont. Vermont started to run but then he threw his knife at Vermont and then Vermont fell to the floor.

The director woke up to see blood on the ground, but no bodies. "Attention Freelancers. We have lost three of our own; Nevada, Vermont and Montana. They were killed by a former freelancer. Alaska." The director said through the loudspeaker. He was at the first aid centre because of his shoulder. He assigned Agent Illinois to hunt Alaska, as Illinois is number 8.

Alaska fell to Illinois. He was sniped.

"Job done sir" Illinois said in a deep voice. "Nice work, we have cle—" Ohio snapped Illinois' neck. "You're a fucking dick, Director. Shoot me, Blame Alaska, Hunt Alaska. I would kill you, but I can't." "But I can kill you." Alaska shot the Director in the head.

After a year, they recruited new Freelancers. They got a new Nevada, Vermont, Montana and Illinois. They got a new director called Leonard L. Church, who was a better director in many ways. Squad Echo was not considered rogue, and they were moved up a notch.


End file.
